Un jour important
by Hoshiyo-chan
Summary: Aujourd’hui est un jour vraiment important pour elle et pourtant, elle n’est capable que de pleurer. Pourquoi ? La réponse tient en deux mots : Ichimaru Gin. OS GinRangiku


Résumé: Aujourd'hui est un jour tellement important pour elle et pourtant, elle n'est capable que de pleurer. Pourquoi ? La réponse tient en deux mots : Ichimaru Gin. OS GinRangiku

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo! _Et heureusement pour eux..._

Rating: 13+, je dirais que c'est un lime très léger, il n'empêche qu'âme trop sensible, s'abstenir !

Note: La partie en _italique_se passe quelques heures avant le reste de l'histoire.

**Un jour important**

Deux mois. Deux longs et douloureux mois qu'il était parti. Deux mois que chaque soir, elle cachait sa peine au fond d'un verre pour ne pas s'effondrer comme elle le faisait aujourd'hui. Matsumoto Rangiku, vice-capitaine de la 10e division, souffrait. Seule dans sa chambre, roulée en boule sous les couvertures, elle luttait pour refouler ses larmes. Elle avait perdu la seule personne qui avait jamais compté à ses yeux, le seul homme qui avait été là pour elle quand elle en avait eu besoin. Et depuis, son cœur saignait, transpercé par les milliers de lames de l'abandon.

- Pourquoi ? soupira-t-elle aux ombres du soir. Gin…

_Cette nuit-là, elle n'avait trouvé personne avec qui noyer sa peine. Renji et Kira étaient en mission dans le monde réel et Hisagi s'entraînait tard pour passer l'examen des capitaines. Restait Shunsui, mais ces derniers temps, Nanao le surveillait de près, il était donc hors de question qu'elle boive avec lui. Il y avait bien Ikkaku, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils soient très proches elle et lui et puis en ce moment même, il se trouvait à la 4e division à cause d'une énième bagarre avec le vice-capitaine de la 7e. Rangiku s'était donc retrouvée seule devant sa bouteille de sake. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, loin de là, mais ce soir, elle ne voulait pas rester seule._

_Elle se décida donc. D'un pas hésitant, elle sortit de ses quartiers, parfaitement sobre pour une fois, et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement de la 9e division. Arrivée devant le bâtiment qui faisait office de vestiaires et de douches, elle s'arrêta. Rangiku savait à quel point cet examen était important pour Hisagi. Elle hésitait à le déranger alors qu'il travaillait dur. Il ne lui en voudrait pas de l'interrompre, certes, mais en avait-elle le droit pour autant ? Sûrement pas. Tout autre jour, elle aurait fait demi-tour, mais aujourd'hui elle en était incapable. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à passer cette soirée en solitaire. Doucement, elle entra dans le bâtiment, désert à cette heure-ci. Elle le traversa de part en part avant d'atteindre l'air de combat. Il était là. Il s'entraînait, seul. _

_Hisagi ne maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait le Bankai, bien qu'il approche de la libération de ce dernier stade, Rangiku le savait. Un long moment, elle l'observa. On aurait pu croire qu'il se battait seul, pourtant, bien qu'elle soit incapable de le voir, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il affrontait son Zanpakuto sous sa forme libérée. _

_Elle avait gardé le silence tout le temps, ne voulant pas le déranger. Mais elle ne put retenir son exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il fut projeté non loin d'elle, à quelque huit mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Vaguement intrigué par ce cri, il se tourna vers elle._

- _Matsumoto-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

- _Je… je venais voir comment tu t'en sortais, sourit-elle en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux, gênée. _

_Hisagi la regarda, elle lui cachait quelque chose. Ses yeux tristes ne s'accordaient en rien avec le sourire qu'elle affichait. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, échangea deux phrases avec son Zanpakuto qu'il finit par rengainer avant de revenir auprès de la jeune femme._

- _Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, soucieux._

- _Oui… C'est juste que… aujourd'hui, c'est… _

- _Je sais, l'interrompit-il doucement. _

_Il savait pertinemment quel jour on était. Le 10 septembre très exactement. Il y avait pensé le matin-même en se levant. C'était un peu pour ça aussi qu'il avait décidé de passer la soirée à s'entraîner plutôt qu'à boire comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait cru qu'elle préférerait être seule pour cette "occasion". Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Il aurait dû s'en douter d'ailleurs. _

- _C'est tellement… bizarre sans lui, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Je… _

- _Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il à voix basse._

- _Je… horriblement, souffla Rangiku en réponse. _

_Hisagi s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras, doucement. Il sentait qu'elle ne retiendrait pas ses larmes cette fois, qu'aujourd'hui, elle en serait incapable. Rangiku se laissa faire. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à l'étreinte de son ami. _

_Le 10 septembre. Pour _lui_, ça n'avait jamais vraiment compté, mais elle s'était toujours arrangée pour passer ce jour-là avec _lui_. C'était _son _anniversaire et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. L'anniversaire de celui qui avait habité son cœur pendant des années, de celui qui hantait sa vie, et qui, maintenant, l'avait abandonnée. L'anniversaire d'Ichimaru Gin. _

_Rangiku se laissa bercer par les bras de son ami qui tentait vainement de la calmer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle craquait comme ça mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'Hisagi ne sache pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne sur l'épaule de qui on vient pleurer, il se sentait un peu perdu. En générale, c'était plutôt Hinamori ou même Rangiku qu'on appelait dans ce genre de situation, mais cette fois, c'était lui. Et il serait là, il l'aiderait. Encore une fois._

_Tandis que Shuuhei s'écartait d'elle pour la regarder une seconde, elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Et, fébrilement, elle se mit en devoir de défaire le haut du vice-capitaine qui n'y comprenait rien. _

- _Rangiku ? Qu'est-ce que… ?_

_Il fut couper dans sa question par les mains de la jeune femme qui venaient d'essayer de s'infiltrer sous le tissu de son hakama et ses lèvres qui se posèrent sur son ventre. _

_Rangiku ne l'écoutait pas. Elle voyait la scène comme si elle n'était que spectatrice de ses actes. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de pallier sa solitude. _

_Contrairement aux rumeurs qui avaient courues dans le Seireitei – et au grand bonheur de la moitié des femmes de la Soul Society – elle n'avait jamais considéré Hisagi autrement que comme un ami et il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre eux. Seulement ce soir, ça ne lui suffisait plus. Elle avait besoin d'aller plus loin. Avec n'importe qui, tant qu'elle pouvait oublier qu'elle était seule…_

_Le Shinigami mit un moment à réaliser ce qui se passait. Depuis longtemps déjà, Rangiku ne le laissait plus indifférent et elle le savait, il le lui avait dit. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent ainsi entre eux. Fermement, il s'écarta d'elle. Il s'agenouilla face à elle et la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras._

- _Je te ramène chez toi, lui dit-il doucement. _

- _Je… je suis… pardonne-moi… sanglota-t-elle._

- _Je sais, Rangiku, je sais._

_La jeune femme dans les bras, le vice-capitaine entra dans la chambre de la 10e division et la déposa sur le lit. Immédiatement, elle se recroquevilla sur le côté, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, comme une enfant. Hisagi resta encore quelques instants à la regarder, elle avait l'air anéantie. Et il comprenait. Lui aussi avait déjà connu la perte d'un être cher. Pour autant, il ne savait que faire pour lui rendre son sourire. Abattu de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour son amie, il sortit doucement de la pièce en se promettant de venir la voir le lendemain matin. _

_A peine Rangiku entendit-elle la porte se refermer sur le vice-capitaine qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Des spasmes incontrôlables secouaient son corps tandis que ses larmes, perles acides qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur, ruisselaient le long de ses joues. _

- _Gin…_

Bien qu'épuisée par ses pleurs, Rangiku ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Les diamants salés jouaient à se poursuivre sur son visage sans discontinuer, la laissant vide de toutes forces alors que, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, elle murmurait sans fin le prénom de celui qui l'avait abandonnée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait mais habituellement, au bout d'une ou deux paires d'heures, elle finissait par s'endormir. Ce ne fut pas le cas cette nuit-là.

Perdue dans les brumes de sa peine, elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle, ni les murs de sa chambre, ni les rayons de la lune qui filtraient par la fenêtre, ni les ombres dans la pièce. Les ombres ou plutôt l'ombre noire qui se coulait silencieusement dans la chambre en longeant les murs.

- Pourquoi ? soupira-t-elle une énième fois. Gin…

- 'sais pas, lui répondit l'ombre en caressant son épaule d'un revers de main.

Effarée, Rangiku se releva précipitamment et se retrouva nez à nez avec un sourire narquois reconnaissable entre mille. Elle exécuta un bond en arrière, déboussolée, et chercha des yeux son Zanpakuto. Haineko était posé aux pieds de son lit et accessoirement aux pieds de l'homme qu'elle aurait voulu éviter à tout prix.

Doucement, comme s'il cherchait à ne pas la brusquer, il s'avança vers elle. Rangiku profita de l'ouverture que ce geste impliquait pour saisir son arme qu'elle dégaina avant de la pointer vers l'ex-capitaine.

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? articula-t-elle difficilement. Vas-t-en !

- Ran-chan, range ça ma douce, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un, tu sais… répliqua-t-il de son ton enjôleur en lui envoyant un sourire flamboyant.

Sa main tremblait sur la garde de son katana. Rangiku ne voulait pas attaquer l'homme qui l'avait sauvée, l'homme qu'elle aimait, tout traître fut-il. Elle savait qu'elle en serait incapable, même si sa vie en dépendait. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de la faire souffrir comme ça et encore moins de revenir comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il l'avait quittée la veille. Il fallait qu'il paye. Voyant le sourire de Gin s'agrandir alors qu'il prenait conscience des tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de la jeune femme, elle raffermit sa prise sur son arme.

- Ran-chan… dit doucement le traître en s'approchant d'elle. Chui pas v'nu pour ça, tu sais. J'voudrais pas t'faire de mal.

- De mal ! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir éclaté d'un rire nerveux, pourtant dépourvu de toute joie. Gin, en partant tu m'as fait plus de mal que tu ne pourras jamais le faire avec une arme ! Vas-t-en, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

- Ran-chan…

- Vas-t-en, hurla-t-elle. Ichimaru Gin, ex-capitaine de la 3e division, allez-vous-en, immédiatement, ou je jure de vous transpercer le cœur dans la seconde.

La voix de Rangiku était posée et froide, plus glacée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, à tel point que le capitaine Kuchiki, s'il l'avait entendue, en aurait été malade de jalousie. Elle ne laissait plus paraître le moindre doute, juste une froide détermination. Ichimaru ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Lui avait-il réellement fait autant de mal ?

Il avança encore de quelques centimètres avant de sentir une entaille s'ouvrir sur son bras gauche. La manche du kimono noir qu'il avait préféré à son uniforme blanc pour plus de discrétion, s'était déchirée sur près de dix centimètres de long sous la lame furieuse d'Haineko. Le poisseux liquide incarnat s'écoula doucement le long de son bras, avant d'atteindre le poignet d'où s'écoulaient les gouttelettes sombres qui maculaient déjà le lit. Gin sentit son sourire s'affaisser. Jamais il n'aurait cru sa douce Rangiku capable de le blesser.

De sa main droite, il attrapa la lame de la jeune femme. Doucement quoique fermement, il l'appuya un peu plus profondément dans la plaie, attirant irrémédiablement la Shinigami vers lui. La vice-capitaine ne comprenait plus rien. Gin se laissait faire, il ne tentait même pas de se défendre. Mais il ne craignait pas grand chose. Elle avait l'occasion de le tuer, de venger nombre d'innocents, de débarrasser la Soul Society d'un ennemi puissant et elle, elle détournait les yeux, pour ne pas voir son Zanpakuto creuser la peau blanche du bras d'un traître.

- Vas-t-en, maintenant Gin. Je… Je ne veux pas te tuer. Mais si tu restes, je n'aurais pas le choix, murmura-t-elle d'une voix où suintait la douleur, en relevant les yeux.

Les paupières de Gin s'ouvrirent soudain, Rangiku avait pris sa décision. Avec une lenteur calculée, il repoussa Haineko, toujours fiché dans son bras et recula légèrement.

- Je m'en vais si c'est c'que tu veux. Mais je prends ça en souvenir. Tu peux pas m'le refuser.

Tout en parlant, il s'était placé, d'un Shunpô, dans le dos de la jeune femme et avait détaché la chaîne qui fermait le collier qu'elle portait toujours autour de son cou. Ce même collier qu'il lui avait offert des années plus tôt, celui qui représentait leur relation lui avait-il dit. Rangiku mit une seconde à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. A présent, Gin lui faisait face, à une distance respectable, tenant dans sa paume le lien d'argent.

Aussitôt que la surprise fut passée, le Zanpakuto de la jeune femme se releva, pointant à nouveau le corps blême de l'ancien capitaine. Ce collier était tout ce qui lui restait de son ancien bonheur, de ces moments qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas oublier, de cette amitié aujourd'hui fanée. Jamais elle ne permettrait à quiconque de le lui dérober, pas même celui qui le lui avait offert un beau matin de septembre, pour son propre anniversaire, en lui promettant que tant qu'elle porterait cette chaîne, il ne disparaîtrait plus. Un mensonge de plus, songea-t-elle en avançant légèrement la lame de son katana en direction du traître.

- Rends-le-moi, dit-elle simplement, fixant son adversaire tout en le menaçant de son arme.

Pour seule réponse, Ichimaru se retourna et prit doucement la direction de la porte. Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le parquet de la chambre. Le silence était oppressant et pourtant, Rangiku doutait de parvenir à le briser une nouvelle fois. Elle avait mal, même si ce n'était pas elle qui portait une blessure au bras ; une terreur sourde s'était emparée d'elle alors que ce n'était pas elle non plus que l'on menaçait d'un sabre. Gin, lui, ne semblait douter de rien.

D'une voix dénuée de toute détermination, elle répéta son ordre qui, cette fois-ci, ressemblait bien plus à une supplique. Lorsqu'Ichimaru se retourna pour la fixer, elle eut la certitude que son cœur était bel et bien brisé. Sa lame s'abaissa d'elle-même, alors que le Shinigami, si tant est que ce statut lui convienne toujours, plantait ses yeux dans les siens.

- Si je fais ça, je n'aurais plus rien pour me souvenir de toi, Ran, plus rien qui me rattacherait à toi, murmura-t-il.

Cette voix, cette intonation, il ne l'avait jamais utilisée que pour elle, Rangiku le savait. Elle était la seule qui avait eu la chance de connaître celui qui se cachait derrière le masque, sous le sourire faux que tout le monde voyait. Et Gin en jouait à présent, reprenant le ton des confidences et des mots tendres, comme bien des années auparavant. La vice-capitaine savait qu'elle se laissait manipuler, qu'il jouait la comédie, qu'une fois de plus, Ichimaru se moquait d'elle. Il n'était pas sincère, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait été un jour avec elle, mais peu lui importait. Il était là, devant elle. Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, Rangiku avait lâché son Zanpakuto qui reposait maintenant aux pieds de son lit et elle s'avançait, pas à pas, vers l'homme qui s'était introduit, comme un voleur, dans sa chambre. Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à le frôler, jusqu'à poser le bout de ses doigts sur la blessure qu'elle venait de lui infliger, jusqu'à sceller ses lèvres des siennes avant de murmurer, pour la troisième fois, qu'elle tenait à récupérer son bien.

La chaîne d'argent qui jusque là n'avait pas quitté la paume de son voleur vint s'entourer autour du poignet de celui-ci, signifiant très clairement que Gin n'avait aucune intention de le rendre à sa propriétaire. Toujours avec une douceur que Rangiku elle-même ne lui soupçonnait pas, il passa son autre main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune femme.

- J'en ai besoin, susurra-t-il avant de reprendre les lèvres pâles de la vice-capitaine.

Ce fut à partir de cet instant que tout se joua réellement. La dernière barrière avait été brisée. La toute petite part de raison qui hurlait encore à Rangiku d'accomplir son devoir et de tuer le traître s'était tue sous l'intensité du baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Si elle avait encore pu s'éloigner un instant plus tôt et donner l'alerte, elle n'avait plus été capable de quoi que se soit à partir de la seconde où il s'était penché vers elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que leur lèvres se découvraient, que leurs langues jouaient ensemble ou que leur corps se frôlaient, mais ça n'avait que rarement été aussi passionné et dévastateur pour l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Ce fut aussi et surtout à partir de cette seconde que tout dégénéra. Une chaleur étrange se diffusa dans leur corps, rendant l'échange plus brûlant encore. Les mains de l'ex-capitaine glissèrent le long du dos de sa compagne tandis qu'une de celles de la jeune femme se faufilaient dans la fente de son kimono sombre et que l'autre se perdait entre les mèches gris-mauve.

Allongée sur son lit, les doigts perdus sur le torse de l'ex-capitaine, Rangiku sentait avec délice ses vêtements glisser sur son corps et leur peau se rejoindre dans une étreinte trop longtemps attendue. Leurs mains se cherchaient, leurs corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, se mouvaient dans une osmose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru retrouver. La douceur s'oubliait au profit de la passion et les murmures affolés se muaient en gémissements et feulements de désir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de plaisir les transperce tous les deux, à quelques secondes d'intervalle et les laisse pantelants, repus l'un de l'autre et épuisés.

***

Lorsque Rangiku se réveilla, elle refusa tout d'abord d'ouvrir les yeux. Le lit était encore chaud, les draps défaits recouvraient à moitié son corps nu, une odeur de musc et de pêche emplissait la pièce, une odeur qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle revit sa soirée défiler derrière ses paupières closes. Et dire que tout avait si mal commencé !

Un courant d'air froid traversa soudain la chambre, comme si une fenêtre avait été ouverte. A contre-cœur, Rangiku se força à relever ses paupières et se tourna vers le mur. La vitre était en effet entrebâillée mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait réveillée. La porte de la pièce était elle-aussi grande ouverte et un homme se tenait dans l'embrasure. La vice-capitaine cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite pour s'assurer de sa vision. Elle remonta ses draps sur son corps et parcourut la pièce du regard.

Hisagi, contemplant le manège de la jeune femme depuis la porte, comprit instantanément que quelque chose d'anormal s'était passé ici. Rangiku lui avait jeté un regard joyeux puis étonné quand elle l'avait reconnu et elle fouillait à présent la pièce dans l'intention évidente de trouver quelque chose ou plus vraisemblablement quelqu'un. Or, mis à part eux, personne n'était dans l'appartement qu'il avait traversé pour atteindre la chambre.

Rangiku était perdue. Que faisait Hisagi ici ? Avait-elle rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé ? Etait-elle si désespérée qu'elle avait eu besoin d'imaginer cette nuit ? Paniquée, elle porta une main à son cou. Son pendentif qu'elle ne quittait pourtant jamais n'y était plus, preuve que son esprit ne lui jouait pas de tour perfide. Mais si tout était réel, où était Gin ?

Appréhendant quelque peu la réaction de la jeune femme, Shuuhei s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Pour autant, la vice-capitaine ne lui accorda pas un regard, elle scrutait la partie droite de son lit, posant sa main sur le drap désormais froid. Des larmes vinrent poindre à ses yeux quand ses prunelles pâles se posèrent sur la petite chaîne abandonnée sur l'oreiller. Elle approcha précautionneusement sa main et fit jouer ses doigts dans le lien d'argent avant de l'amener contre son cœur. Au bout d'une minute d'immobilité, elle consentit enfin à poser les yeux sur son visiteur.

- Il… il n'est plus là… n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de la jeune femme en disait bien plus long que les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcés, aussi Hisagi avait-il compris tout de suite de qui elle parlait. Ichimaru était venu, il ne savait comment, mais il avait passé la nuit ici, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le traître avait profité de ce qu'il avait pu, il s'était amusé et ce serait à lui de ramasser les morceaux. Encore…

Rangiku, cette fois-ci, parvint à retenir ses larmes. Lorsqu'un bras ami vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, elle planta ses yeux dans les orbes sombres du jeune homme et se réfugia dans ses bras, mais elle refusa de laisser les gouttes de tristesse rouler le long de ses joues. Elle ne voulait plus être faible, elle ne voulait plus qu'on se joue d'elle, elle ne voulait plus qu'_il_se moque d'elle. Et pour ça, elle devrait être forte.

Un autre long moment se passa jusqu'à ce que Rangiku décide de se relever. Tout en douceur, elle se défit de l'étreinte de son ami et s'écarta légèrement de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent une fois de plus sur la chaînette argentée qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée.

- Shuuhei ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Mmm ?

- Tu veux bien faire quelque chose… pour moi ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne saurait pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit, surtout pas maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Un pâle sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir pour continuer d'une voix décidée.

- Je ne veux plus subir. Je ne veux plus me laisser faire… Je… je ne le laisserai plus jamais me manipuler. J'en fais la promesse, ajouta-t-elle en serrant dans son poing le médaillon qui serait le symbole de son serment. Tu veux bien… me rappeler à l'ordre si… si je m'égare ?

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Hisagi. Une nouvelle fois, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Finalement, il n'aurait pas besoin de l'aider à se reconstruire comme lorsqu'Ichimaru était parti. Elle le ferait seule. Elle serait assez forte.

- Je te le promets… murmura-t-il doucement contre son oreille.

***

Sur les toits de la 10e division, une ombre rode. Une larme solitaire roule pour la première fois depuis plusieurs centaines d'années sur ce qui semble être une joue, s'écoule et tombe sur les tuiles dorées. Dorées comme _ses_longs cheveux, comme les souvenirs qu'il a avec _elle_.

Âme en peine, meurtrie et brisée, la silhouette se laisse glisser silencieusement et, allongée à même la toiture orange, ferme les yeux. L'homme – car cette ombre est indubitablement masculine – peut revoir, les paupières closes, chaque teinte de _sa_peau, chaque reflet de _sa_douce chevelure, il peut redessiner en pensée chaque courbe de _son_corps, chaque trait de _son_visage. Et plus il tente de rendre son souvenir vivant, plus il souffre…

Le soleil se lève là-bas, au loin, à la fois proche et inaccessible. Il a l'impression que s'il tend la main, il pourra toucher les rayons chauds qui pourtant sont incapables de dégeler son cœur. Son bras se lève ; il sait qu'il ne parviendra pas à effleurer cette sphère incandescente mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer, c'est un réflexe presque incontrôlable. Il sait aussi que si par miracle il y parvient, il se brûlera et la main et le cœur mais il s'en moque. Son bras s'allonge encore, inexorablement. Peut-être que s'il avance encore un peu…

Il l'a entendue. Aussi distinctement que si ses mots lui étaient destinés. Ils le sont sûrement en partie d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être pour ça que son cœur saigne tellement à présent. Il a entendu ce qu'elle a dit, à un autre, ce qu'elle a juré. Elle veut l'oublier, il l'a trop souvent fait souffrir. Jamais il ne pourra vivre en sachant cela.

Sa main retombe mollement sur les tuiles, tout contre son corps. Une deuxième larme suit le chemin de la première. Il la laisse couler, indolente, refusant d'effacer cette ultime preuve de son humanité d'un revers de la main.

Il est temps, il le sait. L'heure maintenant est sonnée. Il n'a plus rien d'autre à faire.

Il se lève doucement, il n'est pas pressé. Il installe son sourire perfide sur ses lèvres, plisse ses beaux yeux bleus et laisse éclater son reiatsu. Il libère tout ce qu'il a, le fait résonner dans tout le Seireitei. Même les âmes du Rukongai s'éveillent. Personne ne peut manquer une telle explosion d'énergie spirituelle.

En moins d'une minute, dix capitaines l'encerclent. Il ne réagit pas. Il sait qu'il aurait beau se battre, il ne ferait pas le poids. Il pourrait demander pardon, implorer la clémence de ses anciens collèges, mais il ne s'abaissera jamais à ça.

Rien que pour la forme, il lance une réplique acerbe, un commentaire désobligeant, il ne veut pas qu'ils comprennent. Et il attend. Pas un de ses opposants ne se lance sur lui, ils restent tous immobiles, attendant patiemment les ordres. Seuls Hitsugaya et Kenpachi semblent pressés d'engager la bataille, mais un seul regard du commandant les contient. Alors il ferme les yeux une seconde et dégaine son sabre. Et dans un ensemble parfait, tous fondent sur lui, lame en avant, sans même prendre le temps d'éveiller les facultés de leur Zanpakuto.

Malgré lui, ses yeux s'ouvrent, se révulsent. Il baisse la tête pour voir neuf lames fichées dans son corps. Il est déçu, il avait espéré que le vieux se serait bougé pour lui, apparemment, il n'en valait pas la peine… Mais à bien y réfléchir, il s'en moque. Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Il les aura manipulés une dernière fois, mais ça, ils ne le sauraient jamais.

Les katana se retirent un à un du corps désormais sans vie. Pantin démantelé, il s'effondre lourdement sur le toit et glisse sur la pente douce. Personne ne s'en préoccupe. Et la descente s'achève ; après une chute interminable, il s'écroule sur les pavés mornes de la rue.

Ultime coupable du crime, une chaînette d'argent s'échappe du kimono noir imbibé de pourpre. A son extrémité pend un anneau, semblable à une alliance, dans lequel est gravé :

_Ensemble à jamais, Gin & Rangiku_

* * *

Ohayo mina-san !

Alors voilà, j'ai écrit ce texte suite à deux review d'amethyste sur mes OS "J'en ai longtemps rêvé…" et "Premières fois" qui m'a demandé un (voire plusieurs) GinRangiku. Bon j'ai mis mon temps, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'avoue que c'est la première fois que je fais mumuse avec ces personnages et j'espère ne pas avoir trop écorché leur personnalité. Faites-le moi savoir sinon (tsss… regardez-la comment elle marchande pour avoir des com celle-là ! Pas bien ! ^^).

Bisous, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et surtout **JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNEE A TOUS** !!!


End file.
